


Broken Wings, Broken Angel

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for lia-snow on tumblr, who does the most wonderful greed pair fanart. Uh... this was supposed to be more cheerful and cute than it was. OTL I think I have a problem with cheerful fic. XD Spoilers for Volume 7 of the manga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings, Broken Angel

The aftermath of it all was quiet—too quiet. Even the annoying group from C3 was off in their own little corner, talking quietly with Kranz and Mahiru. The other demon-vampire was resting against the wall as well, his expression intent on Mahiru. Licht looked down at his feet, where Hyde was resting in hedgehog form. He frowned a little; the idiot hadn't changed from it and when Licht took a closer look, he noticed that the small paws were curled around the chain of the nametag Licht had given him.

 

"Idiot rat…" Licht murmured, trying to take the tag back; he could always fix it or make him a new one. Hyde wasn’t letting go and while it was harder to read emotion on the face of a creature so small (and so deceitful, a voice inside whispered), the fear in his eyes was hard to miss. "I can make you a new one…you had to let this one break." He tried to put his anger into his voice; pretending as if it was just a normal incident, the vampire being stupid and inconsiderate, but he had _seen_ what had happened when the gift was broken, he had felt Hyde's life slipping away and the jerk and pull of it as it tried to drag him down as well.

 

"You can do that." A quiet, monotone voice intruded on his thoughts. "It helped All of Love, but I think that Lawless would rather have this one." Licht turned to see Kuro next to him, his expression teetering on the edge of something he couldn't name. "Have you tried calling him by his name?"

 

"What good would that do?" Licht snapped. He gave him tugging on the chain and instead pulled Hyde into his hands, the hedgehog ridiculously small for something that was such a pain; someone so loud and rude. He wasn't being anything like that now and he barely looked coherent. "He's still an idiot rat…"

 

"Such a pain," Kuro muttered. "Just try—it'll work better if you do it." Licht was going to demand why he should listen to a demon. He wanted to get up and knock the idiot back again, but … there wasn't a point right now. He didn't need to kick sense into _this_ demon, he had his own to worry about. He wasn't going to admit, even to himself, how much everything hurt.

 

"If I say his name, he'll just trick me again," Licht muttered, but the heat had gone out of his voice. Hyde had stated that he had been waiting for Licht to name him, so they could be connected. Licht had seen what had shattered the idiotic rat. He glanced up at Kuro, eyes narrowed faintly. This demon had been a part of that; Licht had seen more than Hyde had probably wanted him to see during that foray inside his consciousness.

 

"Do whatever you want, then," Kuro muttered. "Just..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking back towards Mahiru, who was energetically gesturing at the C3 group, anger written all over his face. _That kid has finally gotten himself in gear as well._ He could tell with his angelic powers—even if he was willingly with a vampire, he was finally using what he could, instead of whining and pretending to be good. He reached down and rested his hand against Hyde's spikes and the hedgehog looked up at Kuro, that sad expression heartbreakingly visible for a moment. The small paws tightened around the chain, as if by holding it close enough, it would fix the damage.

 

"Stupid Hyde," Licht muttered and he felt Kuro relax next to him, before the demon was up and moving back to Mahiru, his apparent duty carried out. Hyde looked up at him and there was true relief there and he struggled and wiggled and the resulting cry of pain made Licht want to lift the damn hedgehog up and shake him for being so stupid. "Stop moving, you shitty demon," Licht snapped. "You're hurt and I'm hurt and if you try and hurt yourself worse, just so you can lay around—"

 

"You said my name, Lich-tan," The voice was weak and unsure, but unmistakable Hyde's. "My name… it's still my name—" the chain rattled as Hyde tucked it closer to himself, but that small act seemed to wear him out.

 

"Shut up," Licht snapped out again. "Of course it's still your name. You can't get rid of an angel's presence that easily. I have to keep an eye on you."

 

"That's my angel…" Hyde's eyes closed and he relaxed in the circle of Licht's hands. For the moment, he didn't mind that Hyde was so close to him. It didn't matter that he knew that the small, intelligent seeming hedgehog he had picked up and shared his secrets to was really a demon in disguise. It mattered that Hyde was still _here_.

 

He got up carefully, wincing at every cut and burn that marred his skin; he had gotten used to healing faster with Hyde's help, but with Hyde being out of commission, he didn't know how fast he'd heal. "Change back soon, rat," he ordered to the sleeping hedgehog. "I can't yell at you or kick you if you're going to stay like that."

 

He walked over to Kranz slowly, keeping Hyde tucked against him. It wasn't like he could do any music right now; not looking the way he did. Not that it would stop him in the long run, but his guardian might have a different idea of what to do. Kuro and Mahiru looked up at their arrival, but didn't say anything, just kept pressed close to one another, watchful of their surroundings and the surviving vampires. Licht wanted to kick the old man in the head, but he didn’t think he could lift his leg enough to do so.

 

"What are we going to do?" he demanded. "Are we going home?" If he got away from this stupid country with its odd weather and numerous demons attacking them, it would be easier to get back on track. He looked down at Hyde. Even with him being his annoying, deceitful, _demon_ self, he hadn't been as bad as the one that they fought.

 

"Ah…about that Licht," Kranz was looking rather frazzled himself and was leaning against the wall to keep himself up. He hadn't expected any of this and Licht felt another flicker of annoyance run through him from how Hyde disrupted their lives, but he pushed it to the side for the moment when Hyde whimpered in his hands. "I thought we should stay in Japan for awhile, since we don't have any more tours set up and your parents won't be home for awhile, either." He rested a hand on Licht's shoulder, who shrugged away. "It may also be safer, Licht."

 

Licht rolled his eyes. "Whatever, safer my ass," he muttered. "We got attacked because we came to Japan and all this danger happened because of the demons that came into our lives." He pulled Hyde closer so that he wasn't jostled if he got angry. "If any demons came to where we traveled to, I could fight them."

 

Kuro gave him a bland look at his words, eyes moving down to Hyde in his arms. "No, you can't." His words were flat and without compromise. "Not until Hyde recovers." There was a faint stress on the name and Hyde moved again at the sound of the name.

 

"Idiot rat..guess hearing your name really does help right now." He looked back at Kranz. "So where are we staying?" he demanded. "It's not like we can stay in a hotel, who knows what demons are there?"

 

"You'll stay with Mahiru and Kuro," Kranz beamed at them. "That's fine, isn't it?" he asked and the words gave no room for argument. "They seem to be ready for anything right now, until  Hyde gets … better." His voice was uncertain as well and the air seemed to grow heavy in the room. No one was sure what was going to happen.

 

Everyone seemed to be staring at Licht and Hyde and his anger started to mount. He wasn't going to be judge by idiots that finally realized what they could do, or by demons or strangers that came in at the last minute and tried to break everything. His power flared around him and he was about to make these idiots _listen_ to his music so they'd all shut up for a moment.

 

The power drained out of him so quickly that he stumbled and would have fallen flat on his face and crushed Hyde, when he found himself staring at Hyde, who was still covered in blood and blisters and grinning weakly at him as he held him up.

 

"Hey, angel…." Hyde's smile was more strained than teasing and it was painful to look at the way he shook as he lowered them both to the ground. "Let's wait until we're better and then you can show everyone how great you are…"

 

Licht opened his mouth to yell at him when Hyde slumped over again, no longer in hedgehog form, but exhausted and bruised and fast asleep against Licht. He sighed and looked up at the remaining people that were staring at him, but he was too tired now to get angry, to yell or hurt them or Hyde in any way.

 

He flicked Hyde on his forehead, waking him up enough to get his attention. "We'll sleep when we get to Mahiru's, you idiot rat. We can't stay here."

 

Kuro hunched down in front of his brother, a flicker of emotion on his face. "Mahiru and I will take care of you, Lawless," he said softly. "We'll get the rest of the family together and figure out this problem… the right way, this time."

 

The shock from Hyde was so great that Licht felt it even through the remains of the bond that he and Hyde shared. Hyde reached up a hand and let Kuro help him up and leaned against his older brother, while Mahiru earned only a glare from Licht as struggled to his feet.

 

"We've got our own stuff to do first," he muttered. "An angel like me has other people he has to reassure before he goes willingly to the company of demons." He took Hyde back from Kuro. "Change back, idiot rat. You're easier to carry if you're not falling all over yourself."

 

"You're the only falling, angel~" Hyde teased, but he obliged and snuggled up against Licht's neck, whose powerful blush warned anyone away from making a comment. He'd figure this out and get it fixed. He tucked the remains of the chain against Hyde's body and took one last look at the havoc that had reigned here.

 

Angels were meant to help everyone. Even demon rats that caused havoc wherever they went.

 


End file.
